A real man
by Ahai
Summary: A Netherlands X Reader story, my first one too:) The reader wonder if there is more of Tim(Netherlands) than this all tough guy.


The sun was shining at your (your skin color) face. The day was bright; light breezes blew from time to time. It all was perfect when you were walking for a stroll with you best friend Bella. While you two were walking you gossiped and laughed while eating an ice pop. The talking stopped as a tall man approached. You knew who he was, Bella's big brother Tim.

"Hey big brother!" Bella said cheerfully.

Tim didn't say anything; he beckoned Bella to come to him. Bella walked towards him, leaving you alone. As you stood there and watch the Dutchman, you got deeply into thoughts. There was something about him that always fascinated you. He was quiet whenever he was near you, he had a look in his eyes that showed him to be some sort of a dominate and hard man. You weren't sure if he was like those usual "bastard men" that you saw here and there. Tim had the looks and behavior whenever you were around, looking all tough while smoking a pipe. Still you didn't know how he was really like, but you were very eager to find out if there was more of him then what you saw.

"Bye Tim" Bella said and waved goodbye to her brother.

"Bye" Tim said casually and walked away.

You were still in you deep thoughts as you saw him walk away. One thing for sure was that you couldn't deny that he was a real hottie. Although his clothes didn't reveal anything, you knew he was muscular. Oh, if only you could see his body….. You remembered that Bella once told you that her brother was tall and handsome. At first you thought this it was an odd thing for a sister to say about her brother but the first time you saw him, you didn't blame Bella for saying it. Were you in love with the Dutchman?

"(Name)?"

You jumped as Bella made you snap out of your thoughts.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes, was just thinking a little"

Bella smiled with this usual cat smile of hers.

"Sorry for leaving you alone, don't mind my brother; he is not usually like that"

"How is he like then?" You asked.

"You'll find out one day"

You weren't sure why Bella couldn't just tell you how he was really like, but you had a thought that maybe explaining how he was could be complicated or maybe it was a secret between brother and sister. No matter what, you would find out more about Tim.

"

One day Bella had left something at Tim's house. It was a book Tim had borrowed from Bella. Bella was busy today so she asked you if you could be so kind and get the book for her. Since this was your chance to see how it was inside his house and maybe your chance to find out more about him, you agreed happily. As you stood outside his house you found the outside quite lovely and home like. You knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Tim, are you there?" You yelled.

"It's me (name), I have come here to get something for Bella"

Still there was no response. Was he not home? To find that out you twisted on the door handle. The door was open, so he was home. But what was he doing? Even though you knew it was wrong to enter someone's home without their permission, you walked in. Who knows, maybe Tim was injured or something like that. As you walked in to his home, you were surprised to see how tidy everything was. At first you thought that he might had a maid but then you remembered Bella once told you that Tim was very frugal and was some kind of a money shark. But no way, he was the one who made it all so clean and perfect? Oh my… At the window sills you saw sprouting tulips. You walked towards them so you could admire them up close. Outside the window you saw a garden with many other flowers and vegetables. The garden was very pretty and well organized. The thought of Tim being the one who did this made you smile. You looked around the living room and spotted magazine that was all open.

"_Probably porn" _You thought.

But as you looked at the two pages there were no pictures of nude women, only text. You read it:

_Like the spring you have bloomed_

_I know my heart will be doomed_

_Like the spring missed its grass green_

_I have wondered where you have been_

_"_

_Sprouted like the most beautiful flower_

_You have the shine, your very own power_

_You are the one I don't want to miss_

_Feel a need to give you caress and kiss_

_"_

_High up to the sky and more above_

_That's so much I will give you my love_

_Nothing in me bears betrayal and lies_

_I swear to you, look into my eyes_

_"_

_All the love within me, I will give_

_Without you, I cannot live_

_Sun or snow, do not go_

_My heart and soul, I love you so_

WTF? This was romantic poetry! You could not believe it! So this tough, tall guy Tim enjoyed reading romantic poetry? You started to really like Tim more than you already did. You felt something tug on your leg. As you looked down you saw the cutest bunny ever. Its ears were hanging loose and the cutie pie had a little heart spot on its back.

"Well hello there" You said as you bend down to pet the rabbit.

As you were petting the bunny, you heard footsteps. You then remembered that you went inside without permission! Panic entered you and you hid behind the couch. Just in time, Tim entered the room. Your jaw almost dropped at the sight. Tim stood before you only clad in a towel around his waist. You were right about him being muscular; he had such yummy arms and lovely packs. His hair was down and not in this usual spiky style. You thought it looked really sexy and it sort of suited him. The bunny was down by his feet. Tim noticed the bunny, with a smile he picked the bunny up and held it tight into his bare chest.

"Hello sweetie, you want daddy to give you some snacks?" He said to the bunny as he petted it.

You never thought you would ever be jealous of a bunny, but now you were. The lucky one snuggled into Tim's bare chest while he was petting its ears. You sighed loudly.

"Who is there?!" Tim said.

There was no escape without him noticing, so you just showed yourself, feeling completely embarrassed.

"I am sorry Tim! You didn't answer the door, I got worried and….and" You didn't know what to say next, you clearly saw the reason why he didn't open the door.

"What do you want?" Tim asked.

"Oh, Bella wanted me to come for a book she left here because she was unable to come herself"

"Alright" He said and turned around to look after it.

It surprised you that it didn't bother him that a girl saw him in just a towel. Even though he seemed to have some soft spots, he was still this tough guy. What was so nice was that he was not a fully though one.

"Here you go" He said, handing you the book.

You looked at the title of the book. It was a romantic novel. Oh, Tim….

"Is it something else I can do for you (name)?" Tim asked.

Now you had the chance to get to know him better you asked him:

"Uhm… Do you want to go out for a coffee…" You asked shyly.

"Yes, why not" Tim said while a blushing.

"Just let me get dressed?" He said.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" You said.

Tim left the room. You now knew that you were in love with the Dutchman. You couldn't wait to spend more time with him, hoping maybe he one day would return your feelings. He was a perfect mix of a softie and hard rough one. He was a real man


End file.
